


Precious Time

by arobynsung



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The door unlocking sounds like a ticking clock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Time

Eliot presses the doorbell quickly, his index finger resting just enough to activate it before it retreats like it's been scalded.

The door unlocking sounds like a ticking clock; precious time rarely afforded in other escapes. It would be mere seconds before the doorknob was turned, but it would be enough for him.

It swings open slowly, a pause interrupting its inward swing as whoever's behind it is distracted by something- a child's laugh- someone then, within the house.

It's a woman, a face all too familiar and painful to watch as it freezes in shock.

"Hey."

He barely registers the stinging pain on his cheek before his arms are full of an equally angry and ecstatic sister.

**Author's Note:**

> The show confirmed that Eliot had a sister; this is just a thought on their relationship.


End file.
